Kart Kingdom
Kart Kingdom (often shortened to KK) is an MMO that was released by PBS KIDS in it's beta stage, in 2015. It is loosely based on the mascots and their world, and the 2013 rebrand style. Cutscenes Characters Characters from the game only K: K is Kart Kingdom's usual reporter. She runs the blog (but not really because she is a fictional character) and holds contests. Her best friends are Gus and her cousin CC, while other characters, mainly Drew and Harley, appear to only be acquaintances, or casual friends. Her tent appears in the Grand Glade and Mount Snow areas, equipped with the ability to teleport players to other areas in Kart Kingdom, with what seems to be her house right behind it. K has orange skin, blue hair, and dark orange eyes. It was confirmed in August 2017 that she attends school. She begins her blog posts with "Hi Friends,". K has once revealed her persona and possible name as The Kart on the blog. CC has not revealed hers yet. Gus: Gus drives the Give & Get Truck and mainly comes during events. He uses his Give & Get Truck to give out items during events to players in exchange for certain bits. His best friend is K. It is unknown whether he is friends with CC, or anyone else, as there has never been any time when Gus is with them. Gus has orange skin and black hair. It is unknown what his eye color is since he never opens his eyes. CC: CC is K's cousin and best friend, who is also a reporter. Sometimes, when K is on vacation, she runs the blog in her place and things usually go horribly wrong, much to the amusement of the players. She has orange hair and dark blue skin. She has long hair even though currently, players cannot get long hair in the game. Her eyes are red and green due to her heterochromia. She begins her blog posts with "Oh, hello again!" But when she writes her last blog post for the year, she writes "Hello and goodbye!" Drew: Drew doesn't appear in the game. He only appears in blog posts and never does anything except for fix karts and/or make karts. It seems to be his hobby. Unlike others in the game, he wears casual clothes. He has light blue skin, purple hair, and black eyes. He wears glasses and a cap. Harley: Harley runs the Games Tent, a place where players go to play games and earn items. He loves to joke around. He is not a very popular character. He appears mostly in the game, but occasionally in blog posts as well. He has blue skin. His cap always covers his hair, and his sunglasses always block anyone from seeing his eyes. Pinewood: Pinewood is a character who appears in Kart Kingdom Racing. He was first noticed by some players who were browsing Chris Bishop's twitter and found that he was working on a new character named "Pinewood". He later appeared on the home page in an update. It was thought by some that he was only designed for the home page, but he has a name, and sure enough, he appeared in the game with the May 2018 KKR Update. He has dark green skin and dark blue eyes. Many are under the impression that he is young because he is missing a tooth and wears a cardboard helmet the covers his hair. More Characters from Kart Kingdom Kart Kingdom Racers: * Ace * Armstrong * Aurora * Chaz * Daisy * Daze * Diesel * Fang * Four * Flash * Frostbite * Jane * Janey * Lucky * Lucy * Maxine * Phantom * Pierre * Pinewood * Pops * Princess Wonderful * Ram * Slide * Titan * Violet The Run Around Gang * Squawks * Goldie * Sour Sue * The Gent * The Kid Other Characters * Abby * Unknown Kart Studio Character * Unknown Quest Truck Character * Paul Bunyan * Unknown Character With a Beard (May be an easter egg) (Appeared in Happy 2016! ''blog post.) * Unknown Character with a Cat Mask (Appeared in ''Happy 2016! ''blog post.) * Unknown Character with a Butterfly Mask (Appeared in ''Happy 2016! ''blog post.) * Unknown Character in a 2015 Skeleton Mask (Appeared in ''Happy 2016! ''blog post.) * Unknown Character with Yellow Hair (Appeared in ''Happy 2016! ''blog post.) * Unknown Character in Purple Hair (Appeared in ''Happy 2016! ''blog post.) * Unknown Character with Sunglasses (Appeared in ''Happy 2016! ''blog post.) Characters that also appear on PBS KIDS '''Dot:' Dot is the older sister to Dee and Del. She runs registration in Kart Kingdom, and appears before the player crafts a gadget. She appears in Kart Kingdom in her 2013 style. She has light green skin, pink eyes, and black hair. Not much is shown of her in the game. Dee: Dee is Dot's younger sister. She is playful. She runs the Craft It Booth in Kart Kingdom, where players can go to craft items. She always wears a superhero costume, even in the game, with a helmet that covers her hair. She has light green skin, blue eyes, and black hair. Some of her appearance was revealed on tv. Del: Del is Dee's twin brother. He is inventive and smart for his age. He runs the Quest Truck and the Parts Trailer. The Quest Truck is where players go to play quests and earn items, and the Parts Trailer is where they go to change their avatar's appearance. He has light green skin, dark blue eyes, and black hair. Trivia * Dot, Dee, and Del all appear in the game. * Some of the hairstyles in the Parts Trailer are reused from the 1999 rebrand style. * Dash hair is available in the Parts Trailer as well, but only to male players. * Del appears to run both the Parts Trailer and the Quest Truck, except on the merchandise. It is unknown if they are both one character or if they are twins. Category:Website Category:Games Category:Characters Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks characters Category:PBS Kids shows Category:PBS Kids Category:MMOs Category:Dot Dee and Del